I Don't Roll That Way
by idgivetheworld182
Summary: Brittany Pierce, a sophomore college student studying journalism, is sent to an Ohio Roller Derby Bout to write up about the game. She befriends Sam Evans, a regular at the games, and her life rolls the other way 'round.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I shouldn't start a new fic until I've finished the one I've been working on for almost a year now, but I rewatched Whip It tonight, and this just spilled out. I will continue this, but it wont be for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany found a seat in the stands that wasn't surrounded by a lot of people. She took her note book out and began jotting down a small description of the hall.

Messy bleachers, a beat up score board, a track that needed reflooring, a weird smell, loud. Some kind of punk music she vaguely remembered writing about once. She was excited though. She'd never even heard of a roller derby before her professor gave her the job to write up about it. She did a little research into the history and thought, yeah, maybe she'd enjoy it. The bonus was that it's an all girls sport, but she'd keep that thought to herself. She felt the bench sink slightly on her left, and she turned to see a guy around her age, with a goofy smile across his face. He had sandy blonde hair that fell over his eyes a little. A plaid shirt, a pair of beat up Adidas sneakers, a tear at the knee of his jeans. He fitted in, she guessed.

"I'm guessing you're new to this," he said to her.

"How'd you know?"

He laughed a little, taking a sip of his Coke.

"I've never seen you before, and I've seen every other member of the audience at least five times. We don't get a lot of newcomers to these things."

So it's not a hugely popular sport, noted. She scribbled.

"You quoting me?" He smirked, looking down at the notepad.

"I'm a journalism student, I write for my colleges paper. I usually write for the music and dance section, but our professor thought it would be fun to switch things up, so I'm on sport."

He smiled and nodded, understanding. He took his other hand out of his pocket and offered it to Brittany.

"I'm Sam."

She took it in hers.

"Brittany."

One team came out of the locker room at the side of the hall and the audience cheered.

"You know the rules?"

She nodded. "Kinda, read up about it last night. I read up about one team, but not the…" she looked down at her notepad, "the Lima Losers", she said, remembering.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing" Sam relaxed against the stiff back of the bench, "they sure aint losers."

Brittany smiled and quirked an eyebrow. He caught it in the corner of his eye and explained.

"Well, they used to be losers… till last season, they got some new recruits in the fresh meat session."

"Fresh meat session?"

He turned, putting his Coke down on the bench.

"Every year two months before the season starts, they have a fresh meat session. Basically a bunch of girls show up on their skates, go around the lap a few times as fast as they can, go through cones, that kinda thing. These three girls killed it. I mean, most of these girls are at college, and this is a little league, so they're not the best in the world, but I reckon they could play professionally eventually."

Just as he said it, they burst out of their locker room, and the crowd went wild.

"I'll point them out," he said, waiting for them all to arrive into the hall.

"That blonde girl there, in the green helmet" he pointed to a tall, thin girl in green track shorts. "That's Quinn Fabray, otherwise known as Gore Queen. Apparently she does this thing were she just stares at the other team and they sorta leave her alone, so she's always in the pack. She actually goes to Yale, but she flies back here every weekend for practice and derbies."

"Right," Brittany was scribbling furiously.

"And there, that little girl there in the pink helmet with the star. That's Rachel Berry, her derby name is Patti LuPain. She's a broadway nut, but she says that can wait, this is her thing for now."

"How's she good?"

He smirked.

"Look how small she is, she can weave in and out of the pack like they aren't even there. Plus, she works out on an elliptical every morning, so her legs are pure muscle. Just wait till you see how fast she can go."

Noted. She finished writing before the turned back to Sam.

"So who's the third girl?"

He didn't say anything, just pointed at a girl standing alone in the corner of the track. She had her arms folded, one foot propped up by the stopper at the front of her skate. She didn't have her helmet on yet, and Brittany could see her long black hair, tied back into a neat, tight ponytail that reminded her of the cheerleaders at her high school. She wore black track shorts, and the same black shirt as the rest of her team, but she'd cut off the sleeves, and the holes at the side were low enough that Brittany would probably catch a glance of her bra if the girl moved her arms. The girl put her helmet on and skated around the track. The back of her shirt simply read "Satan".

"Satan?" Brittany turned to Sam. She didn't write anything down.

"Her name's Santana Lopez. Head cheerleader at high school, scariest girl anyone will ever meet. Other teams always draw straws on who has to block her. She threw me in a locker once cause I said her favourite band sucked."

"She threw… what?"

Sam turned to face her, realising he needed to keep explaining things.

"We went to high school together, the other two as well. I actually dated Quinn for a while, until she realised she was more into… well, that's a story for another time."

She turned back to the track to see Gore Queen and Patti LuPain sucking face. No need for that story anymore.

"So is… Santana, is she…?"

"A bitch?"

"Gay?"

Sam read the look on her face and smiled.

"Both."

Brittany's heart turned a little, and she felt her cheeks heat up. Sam had already turned back to the track, so he didn't catch it, thank God.

"Ladies, gentlemen, both and neither," a voice boomed on the speaker system, "welcome to the Lima City Roller Hall!" The audience cheered, Sam included.

"Please welcome, tonights away team, The Rotten Rollers!"

The crowd could have been a little more enthusiastic, but she guessed not many of their fans were here.

They lapped around the track as the commentator introduced them all, and then they skated to their bench at the side.

"And now, the team you've all been waiting for, please welcome, the Lima Losers!"

Quinn pushed off with one foot and glided around the track. In the one hand she held a flag that read "Lima Losers" in the team colors, black and green.

"Number seventy times seven, Daddy's not so perfect little girl, Gore Queen!" She waved a perfect prom queen wave and smiled like Miss Ohio.

The commentator ran off a few other names, until he got to the small girl in the pink helmet. "Number two-hundred and twenty-two, we stole her from Broadway and we just don't give a fuck, Patti LuPane!"

She set off around the track, and shit, Sam was right, the girl was like lightning. Brittany didn't know why she was surprised that Santana was introduced last, she just _looked _like the leader. Or the captain, whatever they call them in this sport.

"And, last but not least, straight outta' hell, she cracked the guy in the nads and stole his name, the Lima Losers team captain, number six, six, six… SATAAAAN!"

Brittany felt her heart shift in her chest as she watched the tanned girl take the lead of the pack. She spun around and skated backwards effortlessly. She didn't smile once, staring out the other team when they skated past the bench. Even when they returned to their bench, Brittany didn't lift her eyes from the girl. The game started and she barely paid attention to the other girls, unless they were getting knocked off the track by Santana. When she was sent to the sin bin for an illegal move, Brittany snapped out of her daze. She needed to take notes. The buzzer rang and the audience started moving.

"What's going on?" Sam had stayed by her side the whole time, explaining things about the game she didn't get.

"It's halftime, you wanna burger?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, they were walking away from the burger stand back to their seats, when someone caught Brittany's eye. She was standing in the doorway that lead to the locker rooms. Number six six six. She could have sworn she caught the girl smile a little. She just stared Brittany out, before she headed back through the door.

"You want me to introduce you to her?" She turned to Sam, that goofy smile still across his face. "I'll take you to the after party, my band are playing."

"You're in a band?"

They took their seats, still had a couple minutes of half time left.

"Yeah, play guitar. Couple other guys from high school that didn't get outta Lima, plus Satan down there."

Brittany's nearly choked on her soda.

"You're in a band with her?"

He nodded, and started pointing down to some guys in the stand.

"Yeah, and see that guy with the mohawk? That's Puck, he plays bass, and the fuckin' tree next to him is Finn, he plays drums."

"So Santana sings?"

He nodded again.

"Plays rhythm guitar too, sometimes keys. She's more than just a mean roller girl. Don't tell her I said that though, bad first impression."

They shared a comfortable silence as they finished their burgers, before Sam spoke up again.

"So where you from then?"

"I go to Ohio State University."

"What brought you to Lima?"

"I grew up here."

He sent Brittany a quizzical look.

"No kidding? What High School?"

She swallowed the last of her burger and paused, waiting to be judged.

"Carmel…"

He snorted and took a large swig of his soda.

"Had to be. We went to McKinley."

Brittany sighed. She could never escape the high school rivalry thing. Cousins on her dad's side went to McKinley, mom's side went to Carmel.

"We're still cool, just as long as you weren't in the show choir" he joked.

"Oh god no, they asked me to be a dancer but it's not really my thing. Were _you _in the show choir?"

He laughed again and shook his fringe out of his eyes.

"Oh yeah, me and the band, plus the girls down there."

"No shit," she said under her breath, staring at Santana. "She totally doesn't look like a glee club girl."

He scrunched the burger wrapper into a ball, did the same with Brittany's, and threw them to a nearby bin.

"Yeah well, people can surprised you eh?"

There was just under a minute till the second half.

"So, what's her favourite band?"

Sam looked confused.

"You said she threw you in a locker cause you said her favourite band sucks?"

"Oh! Pretty Girls Make Graves."

Brittanys jaw dropped.

"You think they suck? I can't believe she's in a band with you."

* * *

Just as Sam said, the Lima Losers definitely weren't losers. They kicked the other teams ass by sixty-three points. They walked out of the hall to the parking lot.

"So the party's like a five minute drive from here, you wanna ride in the van? He might look like a dead beat, but Puck's a good driver, I promise."

Brittany nodded and followed Sam over to a grey beat up mini van.

"Hey guys, this is Brittany, she's writing a report on the derby."

Finn was in shot gun, he stuck his hand out the window.

"Hey, I'm Finn, that punk behind the van's Puck."

He stuck his head around the side when he heard his name, and he walked around, throwing a cigarette to the ground.

"Sup."

"I was thinking she could come to the party, hang with us?"

The boys nodded and told her to hop on into the van. Puck started the van and drove out of the lot.

"So when we get there, I'll introduce you to the team and you can interview some of them, sound cool?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds great." She was excited to meet the team, it would make her report slightly more interesting, since she was initially just going to write about the game. But there was only really one girl she wanted to speak to in the team.

* * *

She pushed her way through the crowd of drunk derby girls that she recognised from the track. Sam went off with some chick about half an hour ago, and she was bored of talking to Finn and Puck. She'd spoken to a few other derby girls but they were all wasted and she didn't get much out of them, and she really needed to get some notes. She spotted Gore Queen sitting by the speakers, a red cup in her hands. She didn't look too busy.

"Hi, my name is Brittany, I'm writing a paper on roller derbies, you mind if I ask a few questions?"

The girl turned to look up at Brittany, and she smiled. She seemed a lot nicer than she did on the track. She shifted up the sofa and moved a couple of jackets that were draped over the back.

"I'm Quinn."

Brittany smiled and took her note pad and pen out.

"So, when did you get into the sport?"

Quinn took a sip out of her cup and thought for a moment.

"I was sixteen, so I couldn't actually play yet. Cause it's a little league you've gotta be eighteen to play, rather than twenty-one to play professionally."

Brittany nodded and jotted it down.

"It was junior year, and I was dating this guy called Sam,"

Brittany looked up at the mention of his name.

"I met him at the game, he brought me here so I could get more notes.

Quinn smiled.

"Don't be too nice to him, he might get the wrong idea."

Brittany looked alarmed.

"Oh, no, he uhm, he knows I'm gay, I think.."

Quinn just smiled again, a little differently this time.

"Anyway, so where was I? Oh yeah, junior year, Sam was my beard, he took me to a bout. I thought I was gonna fucking hate it but I was totally wrong. So I bought some quads, started skating around my neighbourhood. My friend Santana thought I was a tool at first but I took her and Rachel to a game in senior year and they fell in love with it like I had."

Brittany stopped at the mention of Santana, but quickly recovered.

"You should talk to Santana too, number six six six, she'll give you a good description of why she loves it so much." Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, good talking to you."

As she stood up she noticed Quinn looking her up and down, eyes fixing on her legs.

"You athletic? You look athletic." Brittany looked down at her body.

"I was a cheerleader, and I dance."

Quinn smiled widely.

"So you must have pretty strong legs. You should try out, fresh meat session is in a month. We got a couple of friendly's until then."

Brittany couldn't tell if Quinn was serious. Quinn just looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well, think about it." She stood up and walked over to a door that looked as if it lead to the kitchen.

"Try out…" Brittany mused, speaking under her breath to herself. After a second she shook her head .

"Naaah."

* * *

**please review! i think i'll be updating this one more often than i thought because i'm really enjoying writing it!**


End file.
